Nadia did 4 fewer push-ups than Michael around noon. Michael did 52 push-ups. How many push-ups did Nadia do?
Michael did 52 push-ups, and Nadia did 4 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $52 - 4$ push-ups. He did $52 - 4 = 48$ push-ups.